herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Villains
Leaders Von Nebula File:BoxVonNebula.jpg|Von Nebula's box File:Nebula.png|Von Nebula as a set File:DownloadEBEA902CAAEDFB3738497E6E759D576C.jpg|Von Nebula in Makuhero City File:Von Nebula.jpg|Von Nebula the von.jpg|Von Nebula as a set File:Tn tf10 hero factory 115.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's spikes at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 45.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's side at Toy Fair File:Toy fair 294.jpg|Detail of Von Nebula's torso at Toy Fair File:Hero8.jpg|Von Nebula at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 32.jpg|Von Nebula at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 116.jpg|Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff at Toy Fair Black hole orb.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff|link=Black Hole Orb Staff Von Nebula Comic.jpg|Von Nebula as seen in the Comics Von Ness.jpg|Von Ness Back Hole Orb Staff - TV series version.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff in the Hero Factory TV Show Von Nebula's End.jpg|The Black Hole Orb Staff consuming Von Nebula Henchbots Corroder File:Pic9C2F5DADD41138877F57D4C1C5A97726.jpg|Corroder's box File:Corroder.png|Corroder as a set File:DownloadE5F379F16EA8A116AE6AD0DC541F5B47.jpg|Corroder in Makuhero City File:Corroder.jpg|Corroder File:Tn tf10 hero factory 105.jpg|Detail of Corroder's torso at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 103.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 102.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 99.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair File:Hero3.jpg|Corroder at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 104.jpg|Detail of Corroder's Razor-Sharp Claws HF Ep 2-13Corroder1.png|Corroder in the Hero Factory TV Show Acid Blaster.jpg|Corroder shooting acid Corroder Comic 5.jpg|Corroder reporting to Von Nebula Corroder Comic 4.jpg|Corroder creating a smokescreen Corroder Comic 3.jpg|Corroder Corroder Comic 2.jpg|Corroder Corroder Comic.jpg|Corroder shooting acid Acid Claw.png|One of Corroder's Razor-Sharp Claws Corroder Firing Acid.JPG|Corroder firing acid Drone Drone.png|The Drone attacking New Stellac City Drone Monument.JPG|The Drone, converted into a monument to Preston Stormer Meltdown File:Pic1C1B425A890BD05203910551E003F27A.jpg|Meltdown's box File:Meltdown.png|Meltdown as a set File:Download63EBDC842DB8D9779249DB4AB8767E51.jpg|Meltdown in Makuhero City File:Meltdown.jpg|Meltdown File:Tn tf10 hero factory 98.jpg|Detail of Meltdown's head at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 96.jpg|Detail of Meltdown's claw at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 93.jpg|Meltdown at Toy Fair File:Radioactive Sludge Shooter.jpg|Meltdown's Radioactive Sludge Shooter Meltdown Comic.jpg|Meltdown in the Comics Out of Ammo.JPG|Meltdown realizes his Meteor Blaster has run out of ammo Meltdown Precinct.JPG|Meltdown in Metron City Meltdown Snarl.JPG|Meltdown Rotor File:Pic94670F52CBF293D64337E04147AE3AF6.jpg|Rotor's box File:Rotor.png|Rotor as a set File:DownloadA2A923B674619C08148D6064A2D80804.jpg|Rotor in Makuhero City File:Rotor.jpg|Rotor File:Tn tf10 hero factory 120.jpg|Rotor at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 121.jpg|Detail of Rotor's legs at Toy Fair File:Hero9.jpg|Rotor at Toy Fair File:Gas spewing device.png|Rotor's Lethal Gas-Spewing Device at Toy Fair Rotorcaught.png|Rotor caught by William Furno HF Ep 1-10Rotor.png|Rotor in the Hero Factory TV Show Furno and rotor.jpg|Rotor with William Furno Rotor Box Art.JPG|Box art of Rotor's spinning propellow Rotor Comic.jpg|Rotor as seen in the Comics Lethal Gas-Spewing Device.png|The Lethal Gas-Spewing Device in the Hero Factory TV Show Thunder File:Pic6A8666B7C48254AD5330919AF4186889.jpg|Thunder's box File:Thunder.png|Thunder as a set File:Download39BC1986AE9FBC65D3D0BA8DCD534986.jpg|Thunder in Makuhero City File:Thunder.jpg|Thunder File:Tn tf10 hero factory 108.jpg|Detail of Thunder's head at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 110.jpg|Detail of Thunder's Crush Claw at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 53.jpg|Thunder at Toy Fair File:Hero1.jpg|Thunder at Toy Fair File:Toy fair 293.jpg|Detail of Thunder's Crush Claw at Toy Fair Crush Claw.png|The Crush Claw Ugly Mug.JPG|Thunder in New Stellac City Thunder Crater.JPG|Thunder climbing from his crater Vapour File:7179 Bulk and Vapour Box.jpg|The box of the Bulk And Vapour set File:Duncan and Vapour.jpg|Vapour fighting Bulk 7179-1.jpg|Vapour and Bulk v1.png|Vapour v2.png|Vapour Vapour.png|Vapour Vapor Launcher.png|One of Vapour's Vapor Launchers XPlode File:XPlodeBox.jpg|XPlode's box File:Xplode.png|XPlode as a set File:Download940F232242756137C84908CC29CFFD96.jpg|XPlode in Makuhero City File:XPlode.jpg|XPlode File:Xplodefrontalshot.jpeg|XPlode at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 91.jpg|Detail of XPlode's head at Toy Fair File:Hero2.jpg|XPlode at Toy Fair File:Tn tf10 hero factory 90.jpg|XPlode at Toy Fair File:Rotor&Xplode.png|XPlode and Rotor at the Explosives Plant Spikes.png|XPlode firing his Explosive Spikes Xplode ahh!.png|XPlode assaulted by Mark Surge File:XPlodePreston.jpg|XPlode battling Preston Stormer HF Ep 1-3XPlodeFight.png|XPlode as seen in the Hero Factory TV Show XPlode Comic.jpg|XPlode in the Comics XPlode Speeder Bike.png|XPlode on his speeder bike XPlode Battle.JPG|XPlode in New Stellac City Category:Galleries